Something To Talk About
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: **Finished** Lavender and Parvati keep talking about Harry and Ginny being 'together', so Harry and Ginny decide to pretend to date. What happens then they really start to fall for each other? Please R/R.


There once was at time that Harry could say that Hermione and Ron were his best friends. That time was gone, long gone. Ever sine they started dating in their 5th year, Harry had felt out of place with them. He always felt that he was an unwanted third wheel. Ron still talked to Harry, mostly in their dorms, but it was usually about Hermione. And as much as Harry was happy for them, he didn't want to be reminded of the love that had broke up the great trio. But Harry had found a new best friend, one that he never would have expected to become his best friend: Ginny Weasley.   
  
~People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers, kept under covers~  
  
The common room was full of people. Ron and Hermione were in a corner talking between themselves, lost in their own little world. Harry was helping Ginny with her Potions homework. Lavender and Parvati were watching them intently.   
  
"They must have a secret relationship. It's probably been going on since he saved her in our 2nd year. I mean, just look at them. It's obvious," Lavender said, a bit too loud.   
  
Ginny hadn't truly been paying attention to Harry as he explained to her how to make a cleaning potion. Her mind had been wandering and she was listening to snippets of other people's conversations. She happened to hear what Lavender had said. 'Really,' she thought,' I haven't liked Harry in the longest time. The things people think up to keep themselves occupied.'  
  
"Ginny, are you listening to me?" Harry said, braking Ginny's train of thought.   
  
"Sorry Harry, I guess I wasn't."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Just listening to Lavender and Parvati. They think we are having a secret relationship."  
  
"Oh well, let them think what they want, we know the truth."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close   
We stare just a little too long~  
  
The next day at breakfast Lavender and Parvati were still going on about Ginny and Harry.   
  
"Did you see the way he passes her that bowl?"  
  
"And the way their fingers touched, ever so gently."  
  
""Look at their eyes, they are so staring at each other."  
  
Harry and Ginny were listening to every word, laughing hard. They couldn't believe that Lavender and Parvati still thought there was something going on.   
  
~Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'~  
  
"Can you believe them?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I know, really. You and me, that's funny," Harry replied.   
  
"I don't get it, it's so obvious that there is nothing between us. How can they possibly think that you and me are "together"?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"I don't know Gin, I don't know. But we have classes to go to. We should go."  
  
"You're right," Ginny said, getting up. "We have to think of a way to stop them, ya know. We can't just tell them we aren't together, they'd never believe us."  
  
"Maybe there's another way. I'll talk to you about this more after classes, okay?" Harry said, pondering what they could do.   
  
"Sure, bye," Ginny said as they went their separate ways.   
  
~Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?~  
  
Harry and Ginny met at lunch. Harry's plan was simple, let Lavender and Parvati and whoever else to continue thinking that they were dating. They would even help along the rumor. It wasn't hurting anyone. Plus, there was a ball coming up and Ginny really didn't want to go with Neville or Colin. And Harry was sick of girls throwing themselves in front of him and constantly flirting.   
  
Harry and Ginny were done eating by the time they had smoothed out the plan. "Ready Ms. Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Mr. Potter," Ginny said giggling at their formality.   
  
"It's show time."  
  
They both got up from their sides of the table. When they met at the end of the table they intertwined their fingers. They walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. Once they were out of the hall, they hid behind the doors.   
  
"Did you see that?" Parvati shrieked.  
  
"I told you that they were together."  
  
"Now we have proof though."  
  
"Your right! This is great," Lavender said, realizing that Parvati was right.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny and grinned. "Mission accomplished," she said. They gave each other a high five and parted to go to their classes.   
  
~I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?~  
  
Ginny walked back to the common room after Potions. She was sure glad that Harry had helped her with her homework. Snape seemed to hate her, just because of her brother and who her best friend was. 'It's so unfair, Snape always picks on me. Then again Colin gets it worse than I do, so I shouldn't be complaining.' Ginny walked to the couch where Harry was sitting. She sat down next to him.   
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, hi," Harry said, blushing. 'That's weird,' thought Ginny. 'He's acting the same way I used to when I liked him. I wonder what the deal is.'  
  
"Are you alright Harry? You seem a little weird."  
  
"I'm fine. But it's getting a little late, so I think I'm going to my dorm now to sleep. I'll see you around."   
  
"Okay, goodnight."  
  
Ginny stayed where she was for a long time, thinking about Harry's odd behavior. She had never seen him blush before, especially not for someone like her. She was his best friend. You don't blush because of your best friend; it just doesn't work that way. 'Is he starting to like me?' Ginny wondered as she fell asleep.  
  
~It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under,  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way~   
  
* 'I love you Harry.' 'I love you Ginny.' Their arms wrapped around each other, and Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss. * Ginny woke up with a jolt. She had just been dreaming that she and Harry had kissed. She dreamed that she had kissed her best friend. She let the thought sink into her brain. But dreams didn't mean anything, right? Ginny tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but she knew that dreams were in fact more important than some may think.  
  
The day went on, and all Ginny could think about was Harry. 'What's going on? Am I starting to like him?' She thought. 'If I knew that he liked me, maybe I would do something about liking him, but I'm sure he doesn't like me. Then again, he's been acting just as weird as me lately.' The ball was that night, and classes had been canceled. Ginny was going to wear deep green dress robes that complimented her hair very nicely. She swept her hair up into a loose French twist, curling the ends. She let a few locks of her hair hang down beside her face. 'I hope I look good enough for Harry, he could have gone with any girl, especially one prettier than me.' She thought.  
  
Harry was also worrying about his appearance. His hair was being unruly again, and nothing helped. "Is it true that you're taking Ginny to the ball?" Ron asked as Harry was trying to tame his hair.   
  
"Yes, it is. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just treat her well." That was the last said on the matter.   
  
~Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'~  
  
Harry entered the common room to wait for Ginny early. He was nervous. Then he saw her walking down the stairs that entered the common room from her dorms. 'Wow,' he thought, 'she looks beautiful. Maybe I should tell her.' "Ginny, you look beautiful," he said.  
  
"You look good too. Shall we?" she asked motioning towards the other couples that were leaving the common room.  
  
"Of course," he said, and they linked arms and headed to the Great Hall. Once inside, they took their seats. They could hear people whispering all around them. A couple people said something like, "it's about time." Harry and Ginny just smiled. Once dinner was eaten the tables were moved and the music started up.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," she replied. It was a fast dance, and Harry was surprised by how good a dancer Ginny was.   
  
"You're a great dancer," he yelled over the noise.   
  
"Thanks," she yelled back.   
  
Soon the song ended, and a slow one replaced it. Harry pulled Ginny closer and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. 'This is heaven,' she thought.   
  
"Ginny, I'm so glad that I brought you to the ball. I can't imagine bringing any other girl. You are wonderful," Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"You don't have to pretend when you're whispering. No one else can hear you," Ginny whispered back.  
  
"I'm not to sure I'm pretending anymore," Harry stated, hoping that she felt the same way. She stopped dancing. 'Oh no, I just messed up everything,' he thought. But to his surprise, Ginny kissed him. When they broke out of the kiss, they noticed that everyone in the Great Hall was watching them. "I guess we showed them," Harry said, referring to Lavender and Parvati who were watching intently.   
  
"No, I think they showed us," Ginny said, "They showed us that we were meant to be together, we just didn't know it."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
~Lets give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?~  
  
Harry and Ginny danced the rest of the night away, not caring what other people were saying about them. They also shared a few more kisses. 


End file.
